1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile framework, and more particularly, to an automobile sub-frame structure for supporting two double wishbone type rear suspensions on respective sides thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application (Jikkaisho) No. 58-167205 discloses a double wishbone type suspension as one form of automobile suspension, which is frequently utilized to pivotably support a wheel by way of a pair of upper and lower control arms.
In the aforementioned known double wishbone type suspension, each of the upper and lower control arms is generally pivotably connected at one end to a sub-frame constituting a rear cross member. However, the sub-frame cannot be formed into a one-piece construction without being formed into an extremely complicated configuration in order to avoid interference between the sub-frame and a differential unit and to assuredly maintain suitable camber of the rear wheels. Accordingly, there has been an increased demand for a sub-frame of simple construction.